Once Again Back to  the Past part 1
by Uncle Caramel
Summary: Follow Naruto as he is given a second chance. See how different his life becomes with a deceivingly friendly guide, knowledge of the future, and powerful friends.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi this is my remake of my story Once Again with a Little Help Return to the Past.**

**I'm going to say this again, all the character and the references belong to Masashi Kishimoto. I do own all of my OC's.**

**Hoped you like it and please review.**

**

* * *

**

The final battle between Akatsuki and the Ninja Alliance left the Fire Nation in flames. Konoha was nothing but a waste land where the people were left crying for their love ones. In the very center of the destruction lay Uchiha Sasuke. Freshly dead and stripped of his prized eyes.

Three quarters of the Konoha Twelve were standing there looking at their former friend. Hinata was crying because she couldn't find Naruto. Shikamaru was smoking and thinking a strategy about the up coming battle. Ino on the other hand was very low, She just saw Sasuke Eyes taken out of him and Sakura was missing for few days.

(Inside of the Akatsuki hideout)

Naruto was having a hard time getting up and opening his eyes. he felt like some one just ripped his heart out and then put a smaller one back. The pain reached his bones and he couldn't move

After a few hours he finally opened his eyes and slowly got up. He saw his teammate Sakura lying deathly pale on the floor with a scroll in her hand. Naruto took the scroll and start to read it.

"Sorry, Naruto but I hand to use the jutsu. You know you're the only one that can stop Madara. Now I am with Sasuke. You still have Hinata, be good to her. Madara will be at the Final Valley prepare the ritual quickly."

Naruto closed his eyes cursing his weakness as he exited the hide out carrying Sakura back to Konoha.

(In a Strange Tunnel )

A with long green spiky hair man was running away from something that is releasing a lot of killing intent. He stumble into a portal that land him a cliff where he saw the remains of the Konoha

(Back to Konoha)

Hinata was having mixed emotions when Naruto's returned. She was happy that Naruto survive and sad that sakura has died. He seemed even more pissed off as he saw Sasuke's dead body. He laid Sakura beside Sasuke before they buried them. He told everyone where Madara was while Shikamaru was gathering the Ninja alliance for one final battle with the Akatsuki army that was made out of Zetsu clones and zomdie shinobi's.

Naruto went to camp, since his home was destroyed. He ate some Ramen cup before he went to sleep. Just be before he fell asleep he heard a crazy laugh and felt a strange presence.

(Back to the Cliff)

A man wearing a green robe-like-cape with a hood looked over the cliff. He wore a green combat jacket, with a dark green steel-toed combat boots. He had long green spiky hair with emerald green eyes. The man was laughing his head about his luck. Thinking someone would never find him.

(The Next day)

Naruto got up from bedroll, yawning a little as he left his tent. He could still go into sage mode but the chakra left in his body after the Akatsuki attack was only enough for him to sustain the form for an hour.

He gathered for the remaining force and set out for the Valley of the End. When he arrived, Madara looking at his victim was ready to perform the ritual for the ten-tailed Jubi.

Madara's minion, Kabuto, summoned many dead Shinobi while Madara used an earth jutsu to lift him high above the ground.

Almost immediately, Naruto notice something about Madara. He looked different than before. He wasn't wearing his one eye Tobi mask or his Akatsuki robe. He looked exactly like the statue on Valley of the End.

When Shikamaru and the all the other shinobi jumped in, Naruto realized it was time to attack. He quickly jumped in and prepared his attack.

Kabuto wasn't even surprised. He countered the assault so quickly that it appeared as if he knew it was going to happen.

The bastard summoned snakes and long dead shinobi as the forest erupted into battle. Ninjas clashed their weapons as loud battle cries of the people filled the forest.

(On a tree top.)

The man from the cliff was standing on one of the tree tops near the Valley of the End.

"Look like its end of this dimension." The man sighed as a beeping sound came his left arm. He looked at the watch and growled. "GOD-FUCKING-DAMN IT. I JUST FUCKiN' GOT HERE AND THIS FUCKING HAS TO HAPPEN!" he roared before he disappear into thin air, leaving a strong blast of wind behind.

(Down the Bloody War Zone)

Naruto was fighting an enemy when he felt the same presence he felt the night before. The enemy almost got Naruto while he was distracted, but Naruto quickly sucker punched him before he could do anything.

Suddenly, Shikamaru yelled. "Kill Kabuto he's controlling most of the army."

"You go it!" Naruto yelled back as he charged through the army of undead.

Kabuto was busy guarding the tower in the middle of the valley. Naruto formed a Rasengan with clone and prepared himself to be thrown into Kabuto. Kabuto summoned a coffin to block the attack. Then Kabuto countered the attack with a snake coming out his hand. Naruto quickly summon a clone and threw him towards the oncoming snake. The snake crushed the clone and it disappeared.

"Hahaha! Naruto you're just as pathetic as ever!" Kabuto mocked Naruto with a sneer.

Naruto angrily created more shadow clones to attack Kabuto.

Kabuto quickly summoned another coffin. When the coffin opened Naruto was in shock what he saw. A zombie Itachi. Itachi attacked Naruto.

"Son of bitch!" Swore Naruto as he receive another punch. Naruto quickly jumped away from zombie Itachi. Naruto landed on water, but Itachi suddenly appeared behind Naruto and punched Naruto. "FUCK! Even when he's dead he is still as fast as hell" thought Naruto.

Naruto landed on the ground, hard. Kabuto took this chance and summoned a huge snake to kill Naruto. Just as the snake was summoned, Hinata blocked the attack with 8 Trigram: 64 palms. Just when they thought they had won, Itachi launched a giant fire ball at Naruto and Hinata, but it was block by Hinata's junken.

"Die you little idiots!" Roared Kabuto.

He froze as he heard the sound of a thousand birds chirping. He looked down to see an arm sticking through his chest. Kakashi grinned behind Kabuto as he pulled his bloody red hand out of his chest leaving behind a gaping hole.

"Haha you will never win. Your fates are sealed. You will never win." Choked Kabuto before he died causing all the zombies to turn into paper shreds, leaving only a few ninja behind.

Everyone was cheering for their victory, but their celebration didn't last long. Madara has already absorbing the Jubi's chakra. The ground cracked and chakra lashed out killing many shinobi.

"Damn, fuckin' bastard finished the ritual." Cursed Naruto as he dodged another blast from the ground.

"Hahahahaha!" Laughed Madara manically.

"He's gone mad!" Roared a random shinobi in fear.

"Naruto! Use the last of your Kyuubi chakra!" Shouted Kakashi.

Naruto jumped away as his body glowed golden. It looked like a human fox with the six path sign around him.

Naruto then vanished into thin air and appeared behind Madara, but Madara also vanished with his Sharingan. When Madara appeared again someone had dumped a bunch of exploding tags around him.

Unfortunately, Madara's new Jubi power protected him from the explosion. Once the smoke cleared from the explosion, Madara walked out unharmed only to see a golden Rasenshuriken. Three times bigger than the standard size. The attack hit Madara, but he was still protected by the Jubi's chakra. Luckily for Naruto, Madara hadn't absorbed all of the chakra so he wasn't at full power.

The Rasenshuriken seared through the chakra that was protecting Madara and hit him, turning into a huge ball of razor-sharp saws tearing Madara apart.

Just as the saw hit, a huge amount of black and purple chakra surrounded Madara. Jubi appeared with only one tail. It looked Naruto's four tailed form but with an eye that look like a combined Rinnegan and Sharingan.

The Jubi flicked his tail at the large group of ninja and blasted them all away.

Not far, Naruto looked in shock at the Jubi.

"Let's go Naruto!" yelled Kakashi, but he was blasted away by another chakra wave from the Jubi.

Then the Jubi grew another tail and it got bigger. He then launched his claws at Naruto who was still in shock after what just happened. Just as Naruto was about to be killed by the claws, Hinata pushed Naruto away. Only to get hit by the claws herself. They went straight through her chest and went through her back. Jubi laughed as he pulled his claws back.

"Noooooooooooooo!" Naruto shouted as he got up. He picked up Hinata and ran out the valley.

(Up on A Radom Tree Top.)

The unknown man from before sighed and said quietly, "looks like I'll have to use that power again. I really hate using it."

"**You know there is no choice**." Said a demonic voice.

"I know you stupid death god of this world" said the man

"You know you guys been complaining about that thing you do since the whole trip" said a male voice.

"Be quiet!" said a female voice.

"Ok let's watch your son in action, Minato and Kushina." Said the man.

(Down on the gound).

"Nooooooooooooooooooooooooo!" cried Naruto as he held Hinata's head while kneeling on the ground.

"Naru… *cough* -to- kun… don't..blame your..self." said Hinata holding her wound.

"I'll find a medic. Medic! Medic!" screamed Naruto at the top of his lungs, but Hinata covered Naruto's mouth with her bloody hand.

"It's too late Naruto-kun." Said Hinata.

"No! No!" Naruto shouted again, tears slowly beginning to gather in his eyes..

"Naruto… *cough* I love you." said Hinata with a small smile.

"Hinata." Naruto gasped with the tears in his eyes falling down his cheeks.

"Kiss me Naruto-kun." Said Hinata quietly.

Naruto lift Hinata closer to him and kissed her softly. Hinata had a little blush on her face as she returned the kiss.

"Nar…to… k…" said Hinata but just she finished her head fell back and her breathing stopped.

"Nooooooooooooooooooo!" Screamed Naruto, his cry could be heard all throughout the forest.

He whimpered as he closed Hinata's eyes and took kunai out from his weapon's pouch. Just as he was about to commit suicide he heard a voice. "So your just give up? Just because you lost someone that was very precious to you? You're going to throw away the world's last hope? You're pathetic Naruto!" Just as suddenly as it appeared, the voice was gone.

Naruto growled and yelled out into the forest. "Who are you!"

Naruto thought carefully about what the voice said. He knew the voice was right. "Whoever you are, thank you."

Slowly, he headed back to Valley of the End.

(On to the Tree Where the Unknown Man Was.)

The man smirked as he heard Naruto's gratitude.

(Final Valley.)

The Jubi now had formed his fourth tail by the time Naruto came back. He was now was big as Naruto's six tail form

(Back to the Unknown man.)

"Don't you think that is time to use it?" Asked Minato.

"Not yet I want see blondie over there in action." Said the man. "But I don't want the idiot to die, so I'll give him a little boost" said the man with a sly grin.

Then a green energy surrounded the man as he turned the chakra into air and pushed it into Naruto.

(Down with Naruto.)

Naruto suddenly felt a huge amount of chakra entering his body.

(Some unknown place.)

An angry brown haired girl was throwing stuff everywhere. "Oh you are so dead when I found you green hair pervert!"

Behind the table that fell down, a man black hair man growled "That fuckin' fool of a brother better come back or I will hunt him down!"

(Valley of the End)

A few hours fighting with the Jubi

(Unknown man)

"Why do I get the feeling that I'm so dead when Spirit and Nature find me? Oh well." Thought the man.

Minato interupted his thoughts, "I think you should do that ability now."

Looking down at the beaten up Naruto, the man agreed. "Your son has talent Minato, but he looks like he could really use some help"

(With Naruto)

Naruto was blasted back by the Jubi again and was about to hit a tree when he was caught by a strong wind. Then the voice that Naruto heard in the forest said "Use Rasengan."

Naruto heard the words and a huge amount of chakra circle around his hands. Naruto focused his right hand to form Rasengan and grinned as the jutsu formed. Suddenly Jubi's claw slammed itself in front of Naruto as huge daggers stabbed the demon's hand to the ground. Naruto looked at the Jubi. The demon was bounded by chains and huge daggers stilled his movements.

"Hey Blondie aren't you going to attack him or are you just going to stand there?" The voice said again.

"Who's there!" said Naruto looking around, but no one was there.

"I'll tell you that later, but first you need to defeat the Jubi!" said the voice again.

"What? I tried everything but I'm not even able to scratch him." Said Naruto to thin air.

"Hit the middle of its chest." Said the voice.

"How the fuck I'm supposed to do that?" said Naruto looking at the chest Jubi. It was about one hundred feet above the ground.

"This." The voice said as it laughed manically at the frozen Naruto.

Naruto was still shock from the maniac laughed when he suddenly realized he was heading straight to Jubi's chest. Naruto raised his right hand in front him, where his Rasengan was still churning, and prepared to shove it into the Jubi. When Naruto got close to the demon's chest he saw Madara's body floating in mid air. Little did Naruto know a chakra eastern dragon covered his body.

(Unknown man.)

"Looks like its time." said the man.

Naruto's Rasengan hit Jubi right on the spot. The attack blew the demon into pieces. Just when Naruto thought victory was his, the view around him cracked and a huge hole in front of him opened sucking Naruto and the pieces of Jubi.

Naruto's body was fading. Only a blue chakra shaped of him was left and it was slowly starting to fade too. Then a green flash grabbed him asNaruto fainted.

(I and strange bright light of dome)

Naruto slowly opened his eyes.

The first thing he saw was a green figure. Then it became clearer. He was wearing a green hooded robe with blue fire around the robe. He had green spike hair like Ero-Sanin. He wore dark green pants with metal boots.

"So you're awake." said the stranger.

Naruto heard the voice and suddenly recognized it. It was the voice that was talking to him when he was in the woods and when he was fighting the Jubi.

"Y-you." Stammered Naruto looking at the man's green eyes.

"Hi, I'm Cloud. Nice to meet you."

**

* * *

**

Please review.

**Sorry if this is somewhat a boring chapter.**


	2. Chapter 2

Hi this is my remake of my story Once Again With a Little Help Return to the Past.

I'm going to say this again, all the character and the references bellowing to Masashi Kishimoto. All I own is my OC's.

**

* * *

**

"Where am I?" Asked Naruto as he looked around only to see an endless space of nothing.

"Oh, it's just a barrier that prevents this." said Cloud as he waveed his hand to a random direction and the endless white background open up a little so he could see what was going on.

What Naruto saw made no sense to him. Everything was black except for a few shattering images. Naruto look at the images intently.

The first was a picture of team seven. Sasuke, Sakura, and Kakashi, but there was a blank where Naruto was supposed to be. Naurto continued looking into the images and he slowly began to reconigse something. These were images of his memories, except in every one of them there was an blank where Naruto was supposed to be.

Suddenly, on the far end of the darkness he saw a little purple light glowing brightly.

"What's is that?" Asked Naruto as he pointed to the purple light.

Naruto looked back to Cloud for his answer, only to find him asleep on a rock that just appeared out of nowhere. Naruto sweat-dropped as he saw Icha Icha Paradise covering the man's face as he snored.

"Wake up you pervert!" yelled Naruto.

"Don't kill me! I'll be good!" Cloud shouted as he sat up and got into a defensive position. Naruto sweat-dropped again. "Oh it's you." said Cloud looking at Naruto before throwing Icha Icha Paradise away.

"Why where you reading Ero-sennin's book?" Naruto asked as Cloud scratched his head his confusion.

"I found it when I got here, besides, it sucked so much that I fell asleep. I've read better porn then the one Jiraiya writes" said Cloud.

"_Who is this guy?"_Thought Naruto as Cloud took out an magazine that Naruto had never seen before. The magazine title said "Playboy" and had a naked woman on the cover. Naruto suddenly felt a rushed of blood coming out his nose. Which caused him to faint after having a massive nose bleed.

Cloud sighed as he lifted his robe to show his strange belt. It had many strange Chinese characters written on it. He took out a strange golden liquid bottle from one of the characters and dumped some of the strange water on Naruto face. Suddenly Naruto's nose bleed healed. Cloud just went back to reading his Playboy magazines.

Naruto woke up again and he noticed that he was still in the blank world. He got up and saw Cloud reading his magazine while another strange red headed man was talking a grey skined man that kind of looked like the death god. Then he saw his mom arguing with his dad.

"Mom! Dad!" Naruto shout as he ran over to them.

Cloud looked at them and smiled with sad eyes before going back to his Playboy magazine.

After a family hug Naruto pointed to the red haired man and the man with grey skin and black hair. "Who the hell are they?"

"Oh, that's nobody, just the Kyuubi and the Shinigami of your world." Said Cloud poped out of nowhere.

"WHAT!" yelled Naruto with an ear drum splitting scream.

Cloud picked his ear and winced. "Ouch! That hurt my eardrum."

_"But still somewhat better than getting maim by Nature"_Cloud thought to himself.

"How could you let the Kyuubi free?" Screamed Naruto.

"**Shut it kit. We only dragged the Kyuubi conscience and only a bit of his chakra so he wouldn't fade. His chakra level is the same as yours. So shut the fuck up.**" Said the Shinigami also picking his ear that ached from Naruto's scream.

"I'm free on yeah!" Sang Kyuubi as he ran around jumping everywhere. To Naruto surprise the demon's voice wasn't so demonic.

"_Not for long my friend, not for long_" thought Cloud giving them a very freaky glare. Everyone backed away from the man.

"Now that's cleared…" started Naruto but was interrupted by Cloud.

"You want to know where are we and what the fuck happened" Cloud stated.

"How… " started Naruto but was interrupted again.

"You were fighting a demon then a crack opened in midair, sucking you in. Causing you to end up in a strange place with the Kyuubi and the Shinigami. It's so obvious."

"Ok, since you already know, then explain." Said Naruto seriously.

Cloud snored loudly, already fallen asleep listening to Naruto talk.

"Let me do this Naruto." Said Kushina giving the man an evil smile. Then she turned to the sleeping Cloud and punch him the face.

The fist sent him flying and he crashed into the human Kyuubi.

"Ouch!" Both the Kyubi and Cloud moaned.

Cloud got up and said "Ok, ok. First I'll tell you how I got here."

Minato sighed and went to sit beside his wife. Cloud snapped his finger and a few rocks appeared out of nowhere.

"I got here yesterday after a I got bloody chased down though the universe and dimensionby member of my group." Said Cloud.

"What group?" Ask Narutom Minato, and Kushina together.

"You didn't tell us about that before" said Minato.

"**Well Hokage-sama, the group Cloud-san is talking about is named The Guardians. It's a group of gods that keeps evil and powerful souls from destroying the Universes.**" Said the Shinnigami.

"But I heard the rumor thousands of years ago that there were twelve of..." started the human Kyuubi.

"Well you get the point of an organization thousands time powerful then Akatsuki, but it for good not evil right?" said Cloud driving the conversation another direction.

"I'm confused about the dimension and universe thing." Exclaimed Naruto.

"Let me explain. There are worlds, universes, dimensions and realms," explain Cloud. "First is world. A world contains many different universes. Universes contain many dimensions. Different universes have different logic, like in other may not called the spiritual energy Chakra and a different background. Then there are Dimension, there many different dimension in a universe. Different dimensions only have a little change, but still have the same logic and a similar background. A realm is a space that can be created by being in the dimension. Realms can be destroy easily too." Explained Cloud.

"This confusing as hell." Said Naruto holding his head.

"Oh you're not the only one who thinks so," sighed Cloud.

Cloud then continued, "The reason why your dimension crumblde like it did was because your universe was fairly weak. Do to you having a lot of strange powers."

"Ok now where the hell am I?" asked Naruto.

"Well you in a protection realm that I created" said Cloud yawning again. "Ok… zzzzzzz."

Cloud was about to started something but fell asleep.

Kushina tried waked him up again, but failed sending Cloud flying..

(Another universe)

A black hair man pinned a brown hair woman down. "Oh for fuck sakes calm down Nature." Said the black hair man.

"Let me go Spirit" growl Nature.

Then a man came and look at Nature and Spirit and the damage they did.

Then He said "You guys owe me a thousand bucks each."

"Fuck!" said Nature and Spirit at the same time.

(Back to Naruto world.)

Cloud slowly opened his eyes as he got up and held his head. "_Nature really did it this time._"

"How long was I out?" He asked the closest person to him, who just happened to be the Kyuubi reading the Playboy magazine that Cloud had drop.

With drool coming out his mouth the Kyuubi answered, "Few hours. Blondie is with his family."

"Oh." said Cloud before going to Naruto's family.

"So your awake." said Minato when he saw Cloud.

"Sorry about that I was really beat up by my fellow member and I was really tired." Said Cloud. "Well anyways I'll tell you why I'm here. My group was thinking about moving here to live a few thousand years ago, but we just couldn't find it until now. We could have moved to a different dimension, but it turns out this is one of the core of this universe meaning if this dimension is destroyed then this universe will crumble." Explain Cloud after he found a place to rest.

"What's do you mean the core of this universe?" asked Kushina.

"Well it's the main dimension that links to every other one." said Cloud. "Second reason that I'm helping you is, well because I wanted some entertainment." Laughed Cloud.

"WHAT!" said Naruto.

"Dude, do you know how old I am?" Ask Cloud with bored expression on his face.

"Uh… I don't know 24?" Answered Naruto looking Cloud over.

"Wrong! I'm over 6 million years old. Last I check I was 6,000,024" said Cloud.

"WWWWHHHHHAAAAATTT!" everyone exclaim except the Shinigami.

"Your freakin' older than me." Exclaimed Kyuubi.

"Impossible." Said a stunned Naruto.

"Wow, just wow." said Minato

"I don't what to say" said Kushina

"Yes, yes, you can kiss my feet later" said Cloud.

"You probably lying, there no way you could be older than me" said the Kyuubi.

"So, you want me to look like this?" said Cloud changing from his young body into a old man's body.

"Holy shit!" Exclaimed Naruto before Cloud turned back to normal.

"Now, you know my group can get bored easily. We need some entertainment every once and a while." Said Cloud.

"Now we got things clear? Now for the fun part." Said Cloud.

"Wait what's that?" Naruto pointed once again at the purple light "that's was still there from before."

"Oh, that's just the weak seal to prevent this dimension from destroying itself." Said Cloud before he grab a huge chakra form of the Kyuubi out one of hole and charge at Naruto stuffing the chakra inside of him, giving him a massive headache.

"What thefuck Cloud?" Yelled Naruto before he passed out.

"Uh, Cloud, I think you left out about the time traveling part." Said Minato.

"Yeah, yeah anyways, we need you guys to go back in Blondie's body when we find his young vessel." Said Cloud before he got out his two short blades. They had a bird head at the end connecting to a chain that traveled into his robe.

"Which means the Kyuubi has to go back too." Said Cloud looking the demon.

"Oh no you don't." said the Kyuubi.

"Wanna, bet?" said Cloud with an evil smirk on his face.

"No, I don't." Whimpered the Kyuubi before he ran like a motherfucker.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh." Screamed the Kyuubi as Cloud chased him with his twin short blades.

(Another Universe)

Spirit and Nature were at the bank taking out $2000.

"Here Electro" said Cloud giving the man from before. Who now can see his hir color where blue and yellow mixied.

"Want to tell me why you were literally destroying the whole Palace?" Said the mixed hair man.

"Well, Cloud insulted Nature about her weight again. She chased him screaming bloody murder and throwing many universes. Well, you know what usually routine Electro" Said Spirit.

"Cloud shook her off and went into hiding in another dimension." Said Electro.

"Not before ticking her off so much that she start destroying the Palace. Then you know the rest." Said Spirit.

"Predicable. How much times is it? 200 or 300? I can't remember." said Electro.

"Well, anyways, let's go home to eat. I'm starving." said Spirit leaving the bank.

(Outside the Bank.)

As a tired Spirit walked outside the bank, he found a blue and black figure running from a white figure. With car crashes, a car flipped over and other massive property damage.

Spirit hunched over and started to weep.

Nature and Electro walked and saw what happen knowing what was going on. "Uh… Spir…" said Nature.

"!" Spirit interrupted with a scream.

(Naruto universe)

Naruto go up from his massive head ache.

"So, you up son." Ask Minato.

"Where's Cloud?." Asked Naruto.

"Playing 'catch the human Kyuubi' with your mom." Said Minato with a sigh, pointing to where Cloud and Kushina was.

Naruto looked over and saw Cloud and his mother trying to capture the human Kyuubi like a fresh piece of meat.

Naruto sweat-dropped.

Then Minato quickly explain the time traveling plan to Naruto. Cloud and Kushina finally tied the human Kyuubi with chains and dragged him back. While the Kyuubi was weeping.

"Old man, get the ritual ready." said Cloud.

"Fine." Said Shinigami like he was used to it.

Shinigami used his spiritual knife and cut himself, than spat his blood on the ground. He closed the wound as Cloud started a fire of green energy. Pouring it into the god's blood and making it into a strange ritual circle that had three blank spaces for three people to sit and a massive circle with a star symbol in it for the one people to sit.

Cloud told Naruto to sit in the middle and his parents to sit in the other circle. Then he dragged the Kyuubi into the last circle. He then took the Kyuubi's chakra so he couldn't move. He gave the chakra to Naruto and walked out of the ritual circle.

He then shot another energy string at Naruto. Then He launched a strange power into the circle. Slowly the Kyuubi, Minato and Kushina sucked into Naruto. Naruto turned into a glowing light.

Cloud dragged the light toward him and then covered himself with a thin sheet of green energy.

"Let's go old man." said Cloud as he disappeared.

The shinigami sighed as he disappeared to.

The blank shattered into pieces.

(Past Naruto)

Little twelve-year-old Naruto was eating ramen when he got a strange feeling that something was about to happen. He ignored the feeling to keep eating his ramen.

Cloud created another white realm on the entrance to the past. And he charged the white light sphere over with green chakra like Rasengan.

Little Naruto eating Ramen cup

Cloud charges

Little Naruto eating Ramen cup

Cloud charges.

Little Naruto finished Ramen cup

Cloud close to the entrance

Little Naruto getting up

Cloud cracked the entrance

Little Naruto doing a stretch.

Cloud crash through.

Little Naruto heard a shattering sound and turned his head just as Cloud crashed through, scaring the shit out of little Naruto. Cloud hit Naruto's forehead with the light sphere, sending Naruto flying into the wall. After that he fell down with light glowing around him.

The Shinigami came through the hole that Cloud made and closes it.

"I think you should tell the other old geezers that I'm here." Said Cloud.

Shinigami left with a sigh.

(Another universe)

In a house.

Nature sat on the couch when twenty-four-year-old Rin came in.

She sighed, "Cloud's missing again."

"Yep, He ran way." Said Nature, then she thought, "Why do I feel like killing him more after we know where he is?"

(Back to Naruto World.)

"Urgghhh, my head." Said Naruto.

"Get up." Said Cloud kicking him with a metal sandal.

**

* * *

**

Please Review


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own Naruto. Sad. SO I'm going to make him suffer a lot And Sasuke.

Sasuke: i don't Think i should be here.

Me: Sasuke. "Darkly"

ME: Why did you kill Itachi!" Chase him with the blade of Chaos that i have no fucking idea how i got them."

Spirit: Review guys.

Me: Yeah or I chase you with the Blade of Chaos

Sasuke: I'm scared.

Hi mean normal taking

_Hi mean thought or flash back_

_**Hi mean some on very piss or over power**_

* * *

"Urgghhh, my head," said Naruto.

"Get up," commanded Cloud, kicking him with a heavy, metal sandal.

Naruto tried, but every muscle in his body refused to listen to him.

"Can't," Naruto moaned without looking at Cloud.

Cloud didn't say anything before he smashed a bottle against Naruto's head.

"AARRRGGGGGHHHHHHHH," Screamed Naruto.

"Ooopps! Wrong bottle," said Cloud looking the remains of his broken bottle. "Now let's try this one." Cloud grinned as he took out another one.

Another universe

In a huge living room

A man with blond, messy hair that fell into his eyes groaned as a girl tied him up with chains. He was wearing a bare-chested strait-jacket with a necklace made out of fangs and strange beads. Below the strait-jacket, he was wearing pink boxers with ducks on them

The girl with long black hair wore a black trench-coat that had fur on it and a shirt saying 'I heart candy', she also was wearing a long black boots.

While Spirit was trying to calm down the angry crowds, Nature was playing "Guitar hero" with Rin. Electro was in the kitchen that was connected to the living room finishing the bills, and an old man with long, pure white hair was sleeping on a chair in the kitchen with his huge whacking stick.

"WOLF! SHADOW!" roared Spirit after finishing with the angry crowds and then stomping back to the living room. His hand was turned into a dragons claws.

"Clam down Charlie Brown," joked a new voice that entered the living room.

"Not in the mood Blaze. I just paid $1000 because of these two idiots." said Spirit.

"Not very fun being the head of our group," said Blaze.

"Guys! Can you let me go now? I wanna go watch House on Haunted Hill." said the girl in chains.

"No! You'll just bug your brother Death to give you bunch of souls then let them loose in the house. Besides, we aren't finish with your punishment yet. From your a little fun time with Wolf." said Spirit.

"Oh, come on it was just a friendly game of 'cops and terrorist'," replied Shadow innocently.

"Oh, does friendly mean chaos now" said Blaze sarcastically.

"I'm a purple dino-"

Bam!

Wolf suddenly said but was whacked by the old man he woke up, he also accidently hit Shadow making her pass out too.

"Thanks Light. I don't want to hear Shadow's whining ass complain all day long," said Electro as he was finishing the bills

"You're welcome." said Light.

"Now, who is going to pay the other fees that those two owe?" Electro asked.

Everyone in the living room ran away, leaving Shadow, Wolf and Electro behind.

(Naruto's apartment)

Naruto was floating in the air in his apartment while screaming his head off at Cloud. Who was lazily sleeping on Naruto open window ledge.

After about half an hour, Naruto crash down on the ground. His vision was blurry but he had enough of Cloud. Naruto then saw a blank kunai he tried to grab it, but his body refuse him. It took him a long time to grab the Kunai. He threw it and hit Cloud on the side making him fall off Naruto's window ledge.

"AAAAAAAARGGHHHHHHHHHH!" Naruto heard Cloud as he fell down Naruto's three story apartment.

Then he heard Cloud yell, "Hey a Red bull."

Then Naruto saw something that made no sense to him. He saw Cloud blast up his window with a pair of angle wings. He screamed "Shit this thing Does give you fucking wings!"

'BOOM'

Cloud crashed into something. Naruto tried to see better, so he crawled his way to his window. He saw Cloud crash into everything, screaming his head off about never, ever drinking Red bull again. He was about to crash into the Hokage monument when his wings suddenly disappeared. Then he did too.

Cloud suddenly appeared behind Naruto and smash another bottle on Naruto's head.

Naruto passed out.

(Another Universe)

Shadow, after she was freed from her bond, went to a huge blacksmith workshop. Inside the workshop was a man with blacksmithing clothing with red and black mix hair.

"Death! My favorite brother!" called Shadow.

Death knew that his sister Shadow wanted something, so he replied with a tired tone "What you want Sister? And no you cannot tell me to bring back Jason again."said Death showing that he was wearing an expanse looking sun glasses

"No, no! Not yet anyways, just need a few possessed souls," said Shadow

"Here!" He tossed a dark sphere that he just suddenly pop out his hand.

"Thanks!" said Shadow laughing evilly as she exit Death's workshop.

Later in an abandon prison hospital.

Blasts of energy exploded out the window. Inside you could hear a man saying "Fuck you Death!"

(Naruto's apartment)

Naruto woke up feeling all better, but with a bit pain in his head. Cloud then enter the living room with ramen in his mouth.

"You! What the hell!" said Naruto.

"What? Did I piss off some one very powerful again?" said Cloud.

"Yes, why the fuck did you smash things on my head?" asked Naruto.

"Because, I felt like it." Replied Cloud happily.

Naruto really wanted to kill the man. So what if he saved me, he is complete crazy.

"Now before you do anything. I need to explain the rules of this game of time traveling." Said Cloud before Naruto was able to kill him.

"What! There rules?" exclaimed Naruto

"Of course, there are!" said Cloud.

"Well what are they then?" Asked Naruto.

"First tell me about what happen first. Start with after you gained your Kyuubi powers. I know what happened before." Asked Cloud with a bored tone.

During the entire conversation about the past Naruto Could heard Cloud murmur things like 'Wow I thought Kishi's Plot was bad" or "awesome I won my bet with Spirit." After the long conversation was finally over. Talking about this thing making Naruto was very tired for some reason.

With a yawn Cloud stared explain the rules "First I'll be training you. But you can't show your progress to anyone except my group, me and special individual that I assign. So No showing the Kyuubi power both the demons and yours or Sage Mode. And God fucking hell thinking about reveling you true strength to your classmate. If you do I blow you up with a purple dinosaur and a batman toy!

_"What the hell is a freakin' Batman toy."_Thought about the last comment Cloud made. That made Naruto sweatdropped.

"Second." Cloud explain on. "NO doing something stupid. Like running around the village scream about Orochimaru. Don't start to be your emo friend Sasuke. And don't hit on Hinata when you got the first chance you see her. NO offense, but from I heard your really a hot head. You're a ninja so you need to keep you secret about yourself. Well unless you're a God that live through a 6 million of dodging the scariness of your group member."

"Finally, you better screw around someone head or else. And better pull some decent prank or I'll kick your ass." Said Cloud childishly and an evil smirk on his face.

Naruto smirk evilly to thinking about the possibility of pranks.

"Before I go look in this." Cloud said tossing Naruto a wooden box. Naruto opened it, finding bunch of pearls connected by a chain. "What is this?" asked Naruto looking at the mysterious item.

"It's called a transfer link. It brings the skill and memories of only one person. But the kick ass part is. He also regain some of the power that he or her may lost during the years that was taken away. And make sure this doesn't fall into the wrong hands. There also only twenty of these babies, use them wisely. I'm not going to make any more of them soon so yeah." Cloud explains to Naruto about the pearls.

"Now Naruto…" started Cloud when he felt a familiar energy in the kitchen. He turned his to the kitchen. He then quickly punched Naruto in the stomach. "What the hell!" Naruto roared in pain.

"Shut up kit." Said Cloud then chop Naruto on the neck making him faint. Cloud quickly that fired a chakra form chain to Naruto's stomach. "Thank for not coming out, before I finish the Seal." Called Cloud into the Kitchen of Naruto's apartment.

Kami, Susanoo and Shinigami came out in their godly form.

Kami was a gorgeous woman with black eyes floating in semi-air. Wearing a traditional Japanese dress that is shiny in bright light.

Susanoo was wearing full battle armor glowing with Red lights with two huge Katana. Unlike Kami, he wasn't floating.

Shinigami was floating mid air without feats. Pale skin and his normal Death god dress when his is summon.

"**Why are you here Guardian? You should not have helped this dimension. You have no right to be here**" said Susanoo in his inhuman voice.

"I'm so scare, the guy that got beat by Blaze without even touching him. Is going to try to hurt me, so scared!" mock Cloud.

"**Why you little…**" Susanoo was about to cut this man into pieces when The Shinnigami grab him on the shoulders.

"**Just ignore what he say most of the time there is more less Damage that way." **said The Shinigami with a sigh. Know that Cloud was going to piss Susanoo first, do his short temper.

"Shinigami. Thanks for stopping Susanoo." Said Kami with a gentle smile then glared at Cloud. It gave her shiver that a True god is in her dimension.

Cloud look at Kami, then thought something perverted

"_She hot for a head goddess. Most goddess like her is mostly old or a complete bitch. I wonder what her breast size is."_

"Sorry interrupted your plan to moving to another Demission and make it the core. This place seems very interesting. So we'll be moving here shortly so don't worry you can move to another dimension once we settle here." Said Cloud trying to hide a massive nose bleed.

Kami then look at Cloud face then he resize which Guardian he was "_Crap he's that handsome super god pervert Cloud. She looks so like their leader Spirit._" Kami Godly blush as he remembered Spirit face.

_"God Damn it! Another one of the goddess that like Spirit. And was going to try to get her number damn!" _thought Cloud as he looked inyo the blushing face of Kami.

(Another Universe)

"Shit!" scream Spirit as he run away some fan girl goddess's that had find where he is

(Naruto's apartment)

Cloud got another feeling that his brother was getting chase by Fan girls again.

"Well here my sorry gift, since I didn't give you guys that application that I'm fixing this dimension." Said Cloud tossing tree massive pearls to the gods and goddess

"**This is…**" said all three eternal being.

"You know what it is, now can you please leave I'm really tired" said Cloud with a yawn.

"Thanks! I'll take your gift accursed keeper of time." Said Kami with a bow.

"Please, don't refer me that name. It brings unwanted painful memories."

"Sorry" stammered Kami before she left.

Cloud then went into the bath room releasing the chain that was attached to Naruto. He walked into the bathroom close the door. Then a green light was shown in the open areas.

Naruto woke up in the tunnel of the Kyuubi Chambers tunnel. He walks to the chamber to visit the fuzz butt. He steps out the tunnel then he saw something shocking in the chamber.

* * *

Me: please review. I like them


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

I do not own Naruto.

Naruto woke up in the tunnel of the Kyuubi Chambers slightly disoriented. He walked down the tunnel to visit Fuzz Butt in his leaky chambers. He stepped out of the tunnel and saw something shocking in the chamber.

It wasn't the normal cell with leaky pipes and dark ceilings. Instead of ceilings there were blue skies with clouds. Also trees covered a huge compound. The compound was the size of a small village with two shrines settled behind it. Left of the compound was huge pond while right of it was a huge garden. Naruto walked forward as see the compound was in a large valley. Naruto looked back toward the entrance to see it was a huge cave. Naruto walked down the hill that he was on, passed the trees that were in front on the compound.

When Naruto finally got close to the compound entrance, he saw a man with red messy hair similar to his father's. He was as tall has him, but with blood red eyes. He wore a black trench-coat with blood red flames on the hem and a red pair of heavy sandals.

Naruto walked closer, seeing that he was wearing a black shirt with a picture of the Kyuubi.

Naruto was just about to walk past him when he notice something and immediately attacked the man with a kick. The man blocked it and pushed Naruto back with an extreme chakra pressure.

"Who are you? Why are you here?" Asked Naruto.

"Why shouldn't be here? I really wish I could go outside, but I can't," replied the man.

Naruto looked at the man and yelled back. "Answer my question, you bastard!"

"You're still a little fool, kit." The man sighed tiredly.

Naruto glared harshly at the man with his eyes.

"**Remember me now Kit?**" The man said in Kyuubi's demonic voice.

"K-ky-kyuubi?" Exclaimed Naruto, shivering as he backed away from the man.

"Don't shit yourself, kit. I may be able to move around in this realm, but I don't think I can beat you since you and your family can easily shut my chakra out. Still, my chakra is very dangerous since I can control the hatred seal within your body." The human Kyuubi grinned until he saw Naruto's body fade away a little.

"Kit, I think your mortal vessel is waking up." Said the Kyuubi as he looked at a quickly fading Naruto.

"What?" Ask Naruto, but he didn't notice his body was fading. Suddenly, he disappeared into thin air.

The Kyuubi walked back into the compound and into a bedroom. He saw a special event happening inside the room, before passing out do to a massive nose bleed.

(Naruto's apartment)

Naruto woke up, feeling like shit. He looked out the window and could tell it was night time.

He then looked at Cloud, who was sleeping on the corner with snort bobble coming out his nose. He suddenly he felt a huge headache.

"UURRRGGGGHHHH!" Screamed Naruto as he fainted.

(Next day)

Naruto woke with the smell of bacon right under his nose. Naruto opened his eyes seeing a plate of bacon floating in front of him.

"What the fuck?" Naruto roared as he jumped up from the bed, knocking the plate over. Suddenly the bacon and the plates flew back to the kitchen.

Naruto follow them to the kitchen only to see Cloud stuffing dozens of bacon pieces down his throat.

"A…." Naruto look at Cloud as he sweatdropped.

"What I'm jumst emting." said Cloud with bacon still in his mouth.

"Ok." Said Naruto then he noticed the box that Cloud showed him with the pearls inside.

"Here." Cloud tossed a pearl to Naruto

"Give Shikamaru this after you go to Ichiraku at 6pm. I'll meet you there. Just bash him on his head when you get the chance, once I tell you to do so." Said Cloud quickly.

"Ok." Naruto said, and then tried to walk out of the kitchen. He didn't even notice Clouds change of cloth. He only felt a large amount of pain, making Naruto hit his face flat on the ground.

"Better go to academy." Called Cloud, clearly not noticing what was happening to Naruto. "Just before you go to Academy. You should act like if idiot like before and don't hit on Hinata right way."

"Fine," said Naruto leaving his apartment

Then a scream was heard a few second later when Naruto went down the stairs.

"Opps! Forgot to tell him he still needs to adjust his body movement. Well at least you could move normally every 10 seconds," sighed Cloud now remembering what he forgot to tell Naruto.

Cloud opened a window. He then jumped out of it landing a few block down an apartment roof top.

(Hyuuga compound)

Hinata woke up sweating profusely. She just dreamed something that just couldn't be exclaimed with words.

She quickly grabed her dream diary from under her bed and quickly jolted down what she could remember. Shattering glass image… naruto all scratch up…

(With Sasuke)

Sasuke was dodging fan girls when he felt something strange. Making him almost fall into the hands of his stalkers

(Academy gates)

Shikamaru was about to enter the academy gates when he felt something extremely troublesome.

(Training ground)

Kakashi was standing on front of the memorial stone looking at Obito's and Rin's names blaming him for his weakness and probably late for something when he felt a sudden urge to kill someone.

Kakashi could only sigh.

(Random alleyway of a random street)

Cloud was thinking ideas up for his training to make Naruto benefit and suffer, but mostly suffer. He was about to turn around a corner when he tripped. He put his hand out. Little did he know a certain snake mistress was also turning around the same corner after maiming a dozen perverts. The unlucky Cloud touched lips with her and grabbed her breast.

"Fuck!" Thought Cloud before he ran like a motherfucker. The mistress then sent a bunch of snakes after him while throwing kunai back at Cloud.

(Road to academy.)

After falling into many garbage cans, now smelling like rotten fish diaper and mostly shit, Naruto continued onward. He was having a bad day when then he felt something that just made him happy

(Ninja Academy)

Hinata quietly went into the academy classroom to sit. She watched the normal routine go around the classroom.

Shikamaru lazily slept next to Chouji. Sasuke sitting next to the window with his famous 'I don't care' pose.

"Get away Ino pig! Sasuke's mine!" Yelled a loud pink head.

"No he's mine!" Yelled blonde haired Ino to her friend/rival the pink head Sakura.

Hinata ignored the noise and looked around. "Where is Naruto?" She thought. After her wild dream at her compound all she thought about was her question.

Hinata was in the middle of her question when Iruka and Mizuki came in and started class.

(With Naruto)

After Naruto's fifth hundred time falling into the garbage can, he finally got tired and decided not to move and just lay down on the ground.

Then he heard Cloud scream "Shiiiiiiitttttttttttttttt! Why Me?" Naruto saw bunch of snake falling behind him.

(Academy three hours later)

Naruto, smelling like shit, rotten fish and dirty diapers, entered the classroom. He sat on his seat and sighed, everyone around him covered their nose and inched away from him.

Naruto didn't even last five minutes, before Iruka kicked him out of the class room. He also made sure to give him a bar of soup and tell him he couldn't come back until his clothes smelled decent enough.

(Training ground 86)

Cloud was hiding in a tree, upside down on a branch, after he shook off the snake bitch as Cloud so affectionately called her.

(Lunch time at the Academy.)

Naruto slowly walked out the academy and into the playground. He then crashed onto the swing that he usually sat on. He was tired, hungry and exhausted. At that point, he remembered that he didn't bring lunch or money. He silently cursed himself and got frustrated. He couldn't find Shikamaru, couldn't move without falling and was hungry. All he could do at that point was fall asleep.

(With Cloud.)

After Cloud he came out of his hiding spot and got lost in the streets of Konoha. He saw a weapon store and thought of a grand idea. He walked in and put his hands into his pocket before he silently swore.

"Fuck."

Cloud then walked out for a few minutes and came back with a bunch of wallets. He bought what he wanted and walked out the store.

(Academy)

Hinata sat in her seat waiting for Naruto to come in. She didn't have enough time to look at him, since Iruka kicked him out the class. She turned on her dojutsu when Naruto was in and was shocked. Naruto's chakra coils were bigger than before, but it look like there was different coils trying to combine together. He also seemed to have three different chakras in his body. He had red, gold and green chakra all mixing together. His step pattern keep changing as well. One moment it was normal, then it shifted, like his steps were too big for his body. Hinata was so busy looking at Naruto body condition she didn't even notice he was right beside her.

"Hinata." Said Naruto, immediately bursting Hinata's looking bubble. Hinata looked up thinking "Oh great now he's going to hate me, I really am a failure." She look up at Naruto to see him smiling. Not a fake smile, but a true smile from his heart. Hinata turn into a tomato and fainted. Naruto gently caught her and chuckled, then he called out that Hinata has fainted do to a mysterious reason.

After Hinata was carried to the medic, class as started Naruto sat on his seat and sighed.

(Training ground 82)

Cloud entered the training ground and said "Susanoo! You can come out now."

A man wearing full battle armor with two swords pop out "**Leave here now. I don't care what Kami says, just leave or I will make you.**" He said releasing so much killer intent that would even make a kage faint.

"Clam down you're releasing to much killer intent and are hurting the ANBU that are following me." Said Cloud calmly with a smile.

"**Stop changing the topic.**" Said Susanoo looking at the calm Cloud.

"Tch, tch, Susanoo, you really think you can defeat me?" Asked Cloud with smirk.

"**Die!**" Susanoo roared as he drew his two swords and tried to slash Cloud.

"You should go anger management class here's the address." Said Cloud dodging the attack then throwing a card at the god.

"**DiEEEEEEEEEEEEE!**" roared Susanoo as he chopped at Cloud.

"This going to be quick." Sighed Cloud as he pulled out two twin blades from his sleeve.

(End of class)

Academy was boring. Everything the teacher taught were things Naruto already knew from his 2 years of fighting the war.

Naruto slowly walked out of class and saw Shikamaru talking to Chouji nearby him. He quickly tried to walk to them only to lose control again and fall right in the middle of them.

"Owwwww" Naruto said in a daze.

"What's up Naruto?" Asked Shikamaru looking lazily at Naruto.

From Naruto's memories, Shikamaru was a good friend in his childhood. He often helped him to hide away from the ANBU after he pulled pranks. They always hung out together.

Naruto got up rubbing his head and he said "Hey Shikamaru! Want to come to Ichiraku's? There's this guy I know that wants to play shoji with you."

"It's not one of your troublesome pranks is it?" asked Shikamaru.

"No it not." Replied Naruto "Just this guy is really interested to go against you in shoji."

"Ok, I'll go." Said Shikamaru. He then told Chouji to give a message to his dad and left.

(Hokage tower)

An ANBU was reporting about something to the third Hokage, when Another ANBU charged in.

"Hokage-sama there was huge explosion coming from training ground 82 and our spy on the stranger has suddenly lost contact." said the second ANBU.

"Send another one." Said the Third Hokage. He looked at the picture that he got from the first ANBU. The stranger (Cloud) wore a green trench coat with wind design on the bottom. Black greens with green metal heavy sandals. He also has long green hair; the hair style was similar to his perverted student.

(Training ground 82 now destroyed.)

Cloud stood on the ruin ground that once was known as training ground 82. His trench-coat and shirt were ruin and showing his entire upper body. He held his two twin short blades with a chain that connected to a bracer on Clouds arms that weren't ruin. In front of him was a bloody, beaten up mess of the god Susanoo. Cloud then said "you can come on out now Kami and shinigami."

"How?" Exclaimed Kami in shocked as she pop out in a human form along with the Shinigami" We hid ourselves very well"

"I'm very good at detecting things." Said Cloud Without emotion but in his mind it was thinking perverted things again. "_She's hotter in her human form. NO NO BAD MIND NO dOING KINKLY THINGS YET…not yet"_

_"Oh God! He looks…"_thought Kami

"Yeah, now we'll take Susanoo," said the shinigami knocking both Cloud and Kami out of their perverted thoughts.

"Yeah, sure, just fix the grounds before you go and do you have some of that special medicine water?" Asked Cloud putting on his back up clothes.

"Sure here Accurs, I mean Cloud." Said Kami as he gulped as Cloud gave him a dangerous look.

"Well here it is," said the Shinigami tossing Cloud a scroll.

"Thanks," Cloud said before he disappeared into the wind.

The god and goddess fixed the grounds then quickly left with Susanoo.

Moments later ANBU's came to find nothing wrong, just a small crater on the ground.

"What happened here?" The ANBA Captain wondered.

"We found him." Said an ANBU as he carried out another pass out ANBU

"Good, now get him to the Hospital" said the ANBU Captain.

(Ichiraku)

Naruto and Shikamaru waited for Cloud arrive. It had been thirty minutes past when they supposed to meet.

Cloud then popped out looking like he fought a god before coming to get ramen. "What's up?"

"Why are you late?" Naruto exclaimed.

"Sorry! I got caught in some trouble on the way and I got lost just trying to find this place." Said Cloud smiling

"_So, is this guy that Naruto is talking about? Why do I think something troublesome is going to happen?_" Thought Shikamaru as he studied the stranger named Cloud.

"We'll play Shoji later. Right now, I'm hungry." Said Cloud starting to walk into Ichiraku's.

"Me too!" Naruto ran behind only to fall on his face again

"Troublesome." Said Shikamaru.

"Ow." Said Naruto on the ground as fainted.

Cloud sighed and picked Naruto up.

"Naruto, here again and you brought Customers." Said Teuchi happily after Cloud put Naruto on the seats.

"What would you guys like?" Asked Teuchi after they all sat down.

"Shrimp." Said Shikamaru.

"Beef me up all the way!" Said Cloud happily.

"Naruto? Naruto!" Asked Teuchi a bit worried for his favorite customer

"Don't worry about him. Just give him what he usually orders." Said Cloud.

"That's a lot you know that." Replied Teuchi.

"Wmat?" asked Cloud already eating his bowl.

(30 minutes later.)

"Urgghhh my head." Said Naruto as he look around and saw Shikamaru looking at Clouds direction with a wide eye. Naruto looked and Cloud and was shocked he ate as much bowls as he did when he first came to Ichiraku's.

"I think I'll add him to my favorite costumer's list." Chuckled Teuchi

"Cloud." Naruto said.

"What!" said Cloud.

"Time travel." Naruto whispered.

"Oh yeah here" Cloud passed him the pearl.

Naruto then quickly smash the pearl on Shikamaru's head. Shikamaru got taken so surprised that he imminently fell to the ground. He then tried to escape when he felt the extreme pain, but Naruto jumped down to try and pin Shikamaru down.

Cloud then ordered another bowl of ramen and ate happily as watch the two kids wrestle on the ground.

Please review


	5. Chapter 5

I do not own Naruto.

Please review

* * *

Naruto quickly smashed the pearls on Shikamaru's head. Shikamaru was so surprised that he immediately fell to the ground. He tried to escape when he felt the extreme pain, but Naruto jumped down try to pin him down.

Cloud ordered another bowl of ramen and ate happily as he watched the two kids wrestle on the ground. It's not every day he got to see two kids just deciding to wrestle in the middle of a busy street.

After about half-an- hour of ground wrestling, Shikamaru sighed. "Naruto, can you get of me now? I remember everything now and ouch!"

"He'll have a headache in a few seconds, give him this." Cloud stated, after finishing up his fifteenth bowl of ramen as he handed Naruto a bottle of strange looking liquid. "Tell Shikamaru to drink this"

"Is this the right one," asked Naruto as he examined the bottle of liquid carefully.

"I don't know? Why don't you go ahead and try it, but don't blame me for anything if your head suddenly burst into flames" Cloud shrugged as his voice took on a careless tone.

"Naruto…ju…st give me the damn fucking thing **already**!" Yelled Shikamaru as grumbled in pain, his entire head felt like it was going to split apart.

"Right here," exclaimed Naruto as he handed Shikamaru the liquid.

Shikamaru quickly gulped down the liquid. He suddenly felt better before he suddenly started banging his head on Ichiraku's counter top.

(Hokage office)

Hokage looked over the new reports about the stranger in green cloak. From what he had heard the man had just mysteriously appeared in village. The guard at the entrance hadn't seen him nor did he have registration of any kind. He had been seen checking the local weapon shop and being at one of the local training grounds, training ground eighty-two to be specific. The Anbu that lost him after they blacked out did remember feeling the strong presence of killing intent.

The Hokage picked up another report, about a strange unidentified flying object sighted flying over Konoha between 3:21pm and 3:58pm.

"Boom!"

An Anbu pop in.

"What is it?" Ask the Hokage.

"Hokage-sama the stranger is with the demon." Report the Anbu.

"What!" Exclaimed the Hokage as he slammed his fist on his desk and gave a quick order, "arrest this man right now."

"Yes Hokage-sama!" said the anbu as he disappeared in a poof of smoke.

"_I must check on him, I have a bad feeling about this," _thought the Hokage as he entered his spying room.

(Ichiraku's)

Shikamaru woke with a groan, "ahh… why can't I have a normal life without troublesome things happen to me?" Shikamaru grumbled to himself as his got up. He could hear arguing between Naruto and the strange man with green hair.

"Oh, look the lazy smartass is awake." Cloud said looking at Shikamaru

"Okay, Shikamaru do you remember anything?" Asked Naruto.

"Yes, Naruto, I remember and suspect the guy responsible for why we are in this troublesome mess," mumbled Shikamaru.

Claps rang out from behind Shikamaru.

"Impressive. You figured that much out in this short amount of time." Congratulated Cloud. "Well, it's almost time to go. Follow me so we can talk in private."

"Troublesome," grumbled Shikamaru as he got up and followed Cloud.

(Another universe in a metal shop)

A man with spiked red and black hair with two large spikes on each side like the devil horns stood in the middle of a room. He wore a long dark red trench coat and expensive looking sunglasses.

Boom!

Part of the wall exploded.

"Coming back so soon Shadow?" Asked the man, not even bothering to look back at the newcomer.

A man step in. He was bare-chested, but all scratched up. He had a bright red hair cut with a side tip up and one eye cover. He dragged the unconscious Shadow into the room.

"What were you thinking lending Shadow a hundreds of evil ghosts Death!" Yelled the red haired man to the devil haired man.

"Don't be so upset Blaze!" said Death with a calm tone.

"Ohhhh, sure it's not like… 'Boom!' You didn't have to fight hundreds of dead spirits," said Blaze, ignoring the other explosion.

"Back from another goddess fan-girl chase Spirit?" Asked Death, ignoring Blaze's complains.

Spirit look rough, his cloth was torn and his hair was messed up. "Yeah! And you wonder who sent them," said Spirit giving Shadow the evil eye.

"Hey don't blame me! I can't control her even if I'm her big brother." Said Death.

"Hey guys you know you're going to have to pay for the explosion and the hole in the wall," said Electro who just popped up randomly up.

"I'll leave the bill to you guys then." Said Death to Blaze and Spirit then he disappeared.

"Damn you!" Shouted Blaze and Spirit together.

"Well I'm waiting." Said Electro with his arm crossed and tapping his foot.

(Way to Training Ground 89)

Naruto was flinging Shikamaru with all the information except about his parent (But Shikamaru figure most the stuff out already.).

"Yeah I remember. I saw something at the beast then everything shattered. Then I just blacked up and came here." Said Shikamaru

(Training ground 86)

"We'll here are." Said Cloud as he yawned.

"Hey Cloud. What are we doing here?" asked Naruto.

"Jee, I don't know discussing what we're going to do about the future maybe?" said Cloud in a mocking tone.

"Stupid, old bastard." Grumbled Naruto under his breath.

"I heard that!" Cloud said in an annoying loud tone.

"So what are we going to discuss?" said Shikamaru.

"Well first we need fix up the Kyuubi's seal," said Cloud sitting down.

"_What? The seal is not complete?" Thought the Hokage._

"What! But I thought you already did that?" Asked Naruto.

"Not really, all I did was mix everything together." Said Cloud.

"So the seal is still broken." Said Shikamaru.

"Yeah and with all the charka mix together in damage the body even more. The link just mixes up the charka from your old form together with your young form." Explained Cloud.

"Then how come Shikamaru walks normally even after using the link." Asked Naruto.

"You notice that!" Mocked Cloud in a surprising tone.

"Is that why you walked so strangely today and smell like diapers." said Shikamaru.

"To answer your question Naruto. It's because when we brought you back we put your old body right into younger self unlike the link it only brings back the memories and charkas. So you're the only one that has goes the process of failing on walking." Explain Cloud.

"Damn!" Screamed Naruto.

"Now let me fix that seal" said Cloud.

Naruto lifted up his shirt and showed his seal. What he found surprised everybody expect Cloud.

"What the…" exclaimed Naruto.

"Troublesome." Said Shikamaru.

"_What the hell," thought Hokage as he looked into his spying ball._

"It's not that bad." Said Cloud looking at the seal. It looked the same except it glowing red, green, and blue all at the same time.

"Not bad! It's freaking glowing!" Exclaimed Naruto.

"Seen worse." Cloud simply stated as he jabbed his finger right into the middle of Naruto's stomach.

"Ugh," Naruto grumbled in pain and tried to pull Cloud's hand away.

"Shikamaru hold him," said Cloud.

"Jinchūriki… always something wrong and troublesome about this bastard," grumbled Shikamaru as he restrained Naruto's arm.

(Hokage Private Office)

Hokage watched from his sphere as Cloud fixed Naruto's seal. In his mind he thought. _"Who is stranger, is he an ally or a spy. Why is Shikamaru in this? What are they talking about this time traveling?." _The Hokage decide he'll ask him when he invites him to a nice little interrogation.

(5 Minutes Later in Training Ground 89)

Shikamaru looked on as Cloud fixed Naruto Seal.

"Hey Cloud. I always wondered how good you are at fixing seals. We all know the seal was undone, but none of us were able to fix it, how are you supposed fix the seal." Asked Shikamaru.

"Well Shikamaru, I'm not that great with seals. I'm the lowest seal maker in my group, but the reason I'm able to fix the Naruto seal and filter is because the Kyuubi will cooperate with me. The reason why you guys can't fix it is only because Kyuubi won't cooperate and try to break free." Explained Cloud. "I'm only a level six seal master, but since I know the working of the seal and the Kyuubi is willing cooperate. I can fix the seal."

"There also a question I want to ask, how you manage to get the Kyuubi out all things to…" Asked Shikamaru.

"**Ahh!**." Screamed Naruto, interrupting Shikamaru's question.

"Now the seal is fixed, I'll need to fix his triple charka pool." Said Cloud.

"Triple charka pool?" Asked Shikamaru,

"Yes triple chakra pool, you know Naruto has originally two different chakras in his system. When we dragged him back here there was his old form charka and Kyuubi power his past/future form. I combined his charka but I still need to fix the Kyuubi's charka pool since there is two Kyuubi charka's now." Explained Cloud, dragging his finger out of Naruto stomach.

"_What," thought the Hokage as he heard all their conversation?_

"_I'm probably going to get other criminal records for child's abuse and get my ass kicked for this too." _Thought Cloud then told Shikamaru to hold Naruto up. He quickly karate-chopped Naruto on back of the neck forcing Naruto to black out.

"Night, night" was all that Naruto heard from Cloud before he blacked out. Cloud then put his palm over Naruto's stomach then his hand glow I green.

"Double eternal Demon Chakra systems poison 54% ancient B rank affect, he is generating 70% more than body containing limit.'' Muttered Cloud under his coat.

"_Ancient B rank, what systems is this guy using. Did he say Double eternal demon charka poisoning? Who the hell is he?" Thought Shikamaru._

Cloud took a stretch and looked up in the sky and gave a smile. Miles away a desk slam could be heard and the table.

"That cunning little bastard knew I was watching." Roared The Hokage.

"Finally here! I'm tired as hell; bring me a bar chocolate…" Cloud shouted loudly as squad of Anbu appeared behind them.

Everyone sweat-dropped even the unconscious Naruto.

Before the ANBU could say anything Cloud interrupted "Man, you guys are slow, seriously I was wondering if your Hokage had died from doing too much paperwork. We all know those can kill." Most ANBU nodded a little as Cloud finished his saying about how paperwork kills.

"Outsider you are here by arrested for entering the village unregistered, stealing the village's secret, and endangering two of Konoha's youth." Announced one of the older Anbu with stern authority before Cloud could say something stupid again.

"What? Learning the breast of a crazy snake bitch and who her lips taste like is a secret" asked Cloud surprised putting his in front of his chest.

"…What?" Everyone replied trying not be surprised.

"I said is a secret learning the size of a crazy snake bitch and the taste of her lips. I mean I know your other secret, but I knew long before coming to town all I really learn when here I'm here was here was the crazy snake bitch size. I was walking around the alley I tripped and accidentally fall onto her, unluckily for I had me hands out and accidentally grabbed it. Two seconds later I was running for my life with a snake after my ass. I had to hide in a tree for three hours, before I could even get out of that damn tree " Said Cloud ranting about his misfortune "You know how much time I have to dodge to avoid to being detected by the crazy bitch when I try to find my way to that damn ramen stand." Ranted Cloud.

"I swear I'm not going to buy anything do with snake… " Cloud was about to continue his rant when he was stop by Shikamaru

"Is that why you got to Ichiraku's so late?" asked Shikamaru.

"Yes, and I have no sense of direction in new places." Replied Cloud.

"Troublesome." Grumbled Shikamaru.

"Well Mr. Anbu, sir, aside from a homicidal crazy woman I don't think I did anything wrong…" Cloud started ranted again, but stop by a Anbu captain.

"Explain."

"Didn't the old man got letter from that super pervert Jiraiya. It contains information that I supposed to be here to provide some … service." Replied Cloud.

"No, all I got was a dangerous stranger who just suddenly appeared out of no aware, and is endangering this child," said the Anbu

"That stupid no good nothing perverted fat ass…."muttered Cloud loud enough for everyone to hear.

Everyone sweat dropped.

Shikamaru mentally patted Cloud for make such a quick excuse with the time. Now he has brought out a connection to the Toad Sage.

"Oh, by the way, who wants to know what the breast size of that crazy snake bitch is?" Asked Cloud.

Everyone face faulted and tried not to say anything.

"Well she's a 36 double d with great shape and nice texture." Cloud said with a perverted grin and his face.

Everyone face faulted and looked at Cloud in amazement. I mean, you have to give it to the man. He escaped the dangerous special-jounin, Anko, without a scratch and was alive to give out the greatest secret of all. The people in the unit have been trying for years to find that out. Many had even died trying to find out the truth.

They tried to ask her friend the illusion mistress Kurenai, but the last man who tried that was still in the hospital suffering from the heavy genjutsu disorder.

Shikamaru noticed a few of the Anbu in the back trading money. There are two great secrets the jounin and chunin are always talking about and one is Anko's breast size. Which Cloud just released. The other on was what Tsunade looked like.

"_I'm still surprised that the third hasn't done it yet"_ thought Shikamaru _"But I have this feeling that after this troublesome man gets here the Third is probably going to do it."_

"Well, we need to bring you to Hokage and have a talk about this. We'll take care of these two, but if you won't cooperate with us will have no choice to restrain you and let you go up for interrogation." Said the Anbu captain the he added, "I suggest you cooperate with us, because maybe the crazy snake will be the chance that will be interrogate you. The chance of that will be very high since she is with the department of interrogation."

"Yes I'll talk with the Hokage, but this what I want you guys to do." Said Cloud. "My sleeping beauty here will be out for a while. When he does wake up, he'll be in a very large amount of discomfort for a long time. The reason for this is because is the affect of my 'service' that I mention early. You can escort him to his apartment, but I want him to be with Nara-Chan here until I return. You can assign others to guard them, but they must be together. No offense, but I trust the kid more other you Anbu." The anbu was surprised by this strange individual.

Cloud was about to leave when he stopped and said, "and no fun business, if you do anything to them, I will personally make sure you suffer gratefully and painfully." Said Cloud with seriously warning tone.

Cloud then gave Shikamaru a scroll that he quickly hid in his sleeve. Then took out two bottle of glowing liquid and handed to the Anbu and said "Give this to Nara-Chan after the kid awakes it's a medicine he must take or he'll go a bit insane. I suggest you during this tome don't do anything to rash he's is bit unstable during this time"

"Is that all" said the Anbu a bit scare by this stranger, he is special individual indeed.

"No do you have a Tooth brushes and tooth paste I need to get a strange seriousness taste out my mouth" said Cloud. The Anbu suddenly relief by Clouds little comment.

"Well. Please follow us…"said the Anbu, but don't know the name of the stranger.

"Cloud," said Cloud, telling the Anbu his name.

"Please follow us Cloud-san" said the Anbu.

Cloud without a complaint follow the Anbu to the Hokage office as he looked at the Anbu escorting him.

"Hmm," he grumbled.

* * *

Please Review


End file.
